Stormwind Circle Mage Tome: Transmutation
This chapter of the Stormwind Circle Mage Tome provides a definition of Transmutation and a listing of its related spells. Acknowledgements: Archmage Hraglof Firebane, Professor of the Arcane Arts. What is Transmutation? Transmutation is the study of magic that alters the area around them, even time and space. Its uses are critical for many utilities mages take for granted. A Transmuter is one that practices transmutation magic. They are able to summon portals to expedite travel, cast quick incantations that alter the time around them, and even temporarily transform entities into completely foreign objects. Polymorphing A mage is able to manipulate the Arcane to temporarily shape a subject into a completely foreign entity. This is not an Illusion spell because the caster is altering the subject's thought pattern as well. The most common example of Polymorph is turning a subject into a sheep, modifying their thought pattern to something like, "Graze, rest, sleep, graze." The duration of this incantation is dependent on the subjects resistance and tolerance to magical disruption. Circle Teleportation In each circle of magi, a lexicon of power acts as a beacon for teleportation. A mage can instantly travel from one circle of magi to the next by bending space and time to his will, focusing his mind to the location he intends to travel to. First, a mage must inscribe a runestone with a teleportation rune. When empowered, the teleportation rune can be used to instantly travel to a known circle of magi's teleportation lexicon. Blinking Short-distance teleportation only requires a Mage's mana to complete, known as 'blinking'. Blinking only works for up to a distance of 20 feet, and is an effective means by which to get out of the way of a charging enemy. If properly timed, a blink can even be used to decrease or completely avoid falling damage. A well timed blink can be the difference between a good story and a tearful eulogy. Summoning A mage can quickly transport people or objects to a his location by bending space and time to his will. First, a mage must inscribe a runestone with a summoning rune. When empowered, the meeting stone can be used to instantly bring a creature or object to the location of the caster. Portals The most experienced of transmuters can bend time and space to such a degree that they can create "doors" to different locations or even dimensions. Only summon a portal if you know for certain that both sides of the portal will be safe to traverse! Summoning portals haphazardly is extremely dangerous. Not only does it strain the fabric of reality, but you never know what could be waiting on the other side of an untested portal! Time Manipulation Altering time through the uses of Arcane magic is extremely dangerous, and foreign. Only one spell is practiced commonly, which alters the speed of action around its caster, causing the Transmuter to be temporarily stuck in slowed motion. This can be used when falling from great heights, which, once cast, will allow the subject to seemingly 'float' to safety. Current studies are being done on its opposite, warping time to execute actions at a much faster-than-normal rate. Category:Stormwind Circle Mage Tome Category:Transmutation